This application is a national stage of PCT/EP00/09632 filed Oct. 2, 2000 based upon German national application 199 47 458.3 of Oct. 2, 1999 under the International Convention.
The invention relates to an apparatus for lubricating a roller bearing.
Lubrication dispensers are known which automatically supply lubricant over a predetermined adjustable interval of for example one to twelve months. Precise metering of the lubricant is possible especially with lubricant dispensers which have a lubricant container with a supply of lubricant, a feeding device with an electric motor drive and a control device for the electric motor. Such a lubricant dispenser is known for example from DE-A 44 22 407.
Monitoring systems are known for an on-line roller bearing monitoring by means of which the roller bearing state can be measured during the machine operation and evaluated. Based upon the trends of the roller bearing condition, maintenance requirements can be predicted in advance and effectively carried out. The measuring device of a monitoring system known in practice has a multiplicity of measurement channels for measurement pickups and is associated with a computer in which, with corresponding software, the measured values are evaluated and the roller bearing state displayed. Monitoring systems of this type are expensive. The results of the analysis must be regularly observed. For operation of the system with the software, skilled personnel are required.
Upon incipient roller bearing damage which can be established by inspection or with the aid of a state monitoring system as has been described previously, the roller bearing can be replaced immediately or at a planned point in time in the course of maintenance. This had no effect on the setting of the lubricant dispenser.
The invention has as its object the provision of an apparatus for lubricating a roller bearing without connections to a central roller bearing monitoring system which enables a condition-oriented maintenance. The apparatus should for this apparatus recognize an incipient bearing defect or a faulty lubrication state and delay by appropriate additional lubrication the course of deterioration so that the bearing replacement can be planned in the framework of maintenance work over a longer period.
The subject of the invention and the solution to the problem addressed by the object is an apparatus for lubricating a roller bearing comprised of
1.1) a lubricant dispenser which has a lubricant container with a supply of lubricant, a feed device with an electric motor drive and a control device for the electric motor drive and which is connected to the lubrication point of a roller bearing, and
1.2) a measuring device associated with the roller bearing for detecting the bearing condition and which is connected with the control device of the lubricant dispenser, whereby the control device of the lubricant dispenser provides switching pulses at intervals to the electric motor drive to supply small lubricant quantities and whereby the control device varies the dispensing time point and/or duration of the dispensing interval and delivers a signal to indicate an incipient bearing defect or a faulty lubrication condition when the measuring signal outputted by the measuring device exceeds a predetermined value.
The bearing condition of the roller bearing is detected by measurement technology. The measurement signal is fed to the control device of the lubricant dispenser and is evaluated by it. The control device varies the lubricant supply rate by changing the dispensing time points and/or the duration of the dispensing intervals automatically and produces a signal to indicate the commencement of a bearing defect or a faulty lubrication condition when the measurement signal exceeds a predetermined value which is characteristic of an incipient bearing defect or a faulty lubrication state.
According to the invention, the lubrication feeding rate is automatically increased (i.e. additional lubrication is provided) as soon as the measurement devices detect an incipient bearing defect or a faulty lubrication condition. The amount of the appropriate additional lubrication can be established by appropriate tests. The additional lubrication can remain constant over a long time period or can be varied in accordance with a predetermined time profile of the control device of the lubricant dispenser.
The measuring device can preferably be a temperature sensor and/or a device for measuring the quiescence of the roller bearing. It can, for example, carry out a vibration measurement or a noise measurement at a bearing. The measuring device can also have a shock pulse pickup and a sensor for measuring the shaft speed. The shock pulse measurement in combination with information as to the speed enables convenient monitoring of the roller bearing. It is realizable in a technologically simple manner and in accordance with the teaching of the invention and is appropriate for combination with a lubricant dispenser.
According to a further advantageous refinement of the apparatus of the invention the control device has setting means or an interface for a roller bearing specific configuration of a control program stored in the control device by means of which the bearing condition monitoring and/or determination of the dispensing time points or dispensing intervals are carried out upon determination of a roller bearing defect or determination of a lubricating condition deficiency. The configuration can be effective in terms of the operation or configuration of the apparatus by means of a PC which can be connected with a terminal of the apparatus and after such configuring can be again separated from the apparatus. In the framework of the invention, the control device may be equipped with selector switches for inputting roller bearing specific data.
The lubricant dispenser has a housing which advantageously is equipped with a display device, for example, with a colored light diode (LED) for displaying a laser defect signal. The control device can in addition have an interface for a remote signal transmitter. The remote signal transmission can be wired or wireless.
If a detected bearing defect, in spite of the additional lubrication in accordance with the invention, advances and the measurement signal of the measuring device associated with the roller bearing exceeds a permissible limiting value for a defective bearing, according to a preferred further refinement of the invention, the control device outputs an optical or acoustic noise or danger signal.